


Testament

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:Vern dies and leaves his favorite prag to Keller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testament

The prag was silent. It was to be expected supposed Keller. Vern had taught him well, but now Vern was gone.  
Vern’s death had been swift, Simon Adebisi getting the better of him in a strange turf war between the Aryans and the Homeboys.  
Simon was in the hole, while they decided if it was self-defense or not.  
Keller supposed he should try to be useful to the Aryans, but he couldn’t be bothered.  
Robson told him he could have Vern’s old prag, if he needed one.  
He did, and the prag had already sucked him off with an air of detached professionalism.  
It made Keller want to get some real feeling out of him.  
The prag applied lipstick and Keller supposed it looked good on him.  
He usually used that and blue eyeliner that highlighted the blue eyes nicely.  
“Beecher,” said Keller.  
“Yes,” said Beecher.  
“Do you miss Vern?”  
“Of course. But he’s dead. I’m yours, right?”  
“Yes. Do you want out?”  
“No. I know my place,” he said with a faint note of bitterness.  
“What if you could be free?”  
“What’s the point? Once a prag, always a prag.”  
“I could teach you to fight,” said Keller.  
He wanted someone to wrestle with, and fuck if he was getting that close and personal with Robson.  
“Yeah. I’ll still be yours, right?”  
“Always, baby,” said Keller and kissed the lips that tasted of cherry.  
He made it sweet and Beecher sighed a little and let him in.  
Better.  
If Vern had been a blunt dominator, Keller was a master seducer. Why bother seducing his rightful property anyway? Because that was the way he was, he needed people to want him.  
He wanted Beecher to ask for it, to be desperate for a taste.

*  
Keller looked at his sleeping lover.  
He really was beautiful without makeup too.  
It was an odd feeling, but he felt protective towards the man.  
That was unusual.  
He stroked Beecher’s hair, and the sleeping man moved a little.  
“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered softly.  
*  
“You sure you want to keep him?” asked Robson.  
“Are you having second thoughts?” asked Keller.  
“Nah. Just want someone to suck my cock.”  
“Prags are easy to come by.”  
“Vern’s was special.”  
“I know. That’s why I’m keeping him,” said Keller with a hint of menace.  
“Fine,” sighed Robson and ambled off to find one of his own.  
*  
Beecher was getting good at wrestling, he even gained confidence, and chased off Mondo Browne.  
Beecher with his short hair and red lips stood out.  
No one knew what to make of the prag with attitude.  
If anyone but Keller tried anything he smiled and threatened to bite.  
Beecher was loyal to his man.  
He’d even seen his kids for the first time in months.  
His ex-wife had seemed glad to see him, and the kids were happy.  
Keller encouraged the visits, hoping to ensure a good contact with his lover.  
*  
Keller was pleased that Beecher wanted him now, seeking his touch and actually enjoying their fucking.  
Keller was a patient and eager teacher in all the pleasures of the flesh. Beecher was a most capable student.  
Keller knew Beecher was his now, body and soul. His hooks ran deeper than Vern’s ever could.  
*  
“Do you miss him?” asked Keller.  
“Who?” Beecher moved in his arms.  
“Vern.”  
“No. I’ve got you now.”  
“Yeah. I’ll take good care of you.”  
“I know. Did you kill Browne?”  
“Yeah. Can’t have him stealing what’s mine.”  
“Course not. I love you.”  
“Love you too,” said Keller and nuzzled his neck.


End file.
